Fish and Visitors
Fish and Visitors is the 4th episode of The Looney Tunes Show. Plot Daffy is mowing the grass, and Bugs is relaxing in their backyard when they notice Yosemite Sam placing large solar panels on his roof so that he won’t have to pay for electricity anymore. Within seconds of cutting his old power lines and activating the panels clouds fill the sky and it starts raining, cutting Sam’s power. Before long, Sam asks Bugs if he can use his microwave to heat up his dinner, Daffy warns Bugs to not get involved, but wanting to be a good neighbor, Bugs allows Sam to use the microwave. Sam returns several times, to use the shower, run his electric toothbrush, ask Bugs to be his alarm, and use the phone (since Sam had also accidently cut his phone line), while sitting on Daffy's Recliner and making it dirty. Bugs makes a sarcastic remark about how Sam should just move in to their house. Sam, thinking the offer was genuine, is quick to move his things into the house. Sam quickly wears out his welcome and moves in his belongings. He even invites a a woman he met online to stay at the house. Eventually, Bugs decide it’s time for him to go and asks Daffy to help get rid of him, and Daffy is very cheerful, because no one has ever asked for his help before. Daffy suggests to Bugs that they fill their house with so much fighting and tension that no one could stand to live there. They stage a fake fight, about dirty dishes in the dishwasher, which Daffy says is a stupid fake fight idea, which quickly turns into a real one. Sam is quick to step in and stop the argument. He claims he, Bugs, and Daffy are like brothers and that he’ll never leave. He repeats "never" many times, traumatizing Bugs and Daffy. Bugs and Daffy then throw a huge, loud and obnoxious party in the middle of the night, which almost gets Sam to leave until he notices the party has karaoke, and sings a song about how he'll never leave. Later, Daffy tries to convince Sam that there is a ghost in the house, which is really just Bugs in a sheet. Sam, tells Bugs to stop playing in the laundry because there’s a ghost in the house. He then locks Bugs and Daffy outside to protect them, while he proceeds to trash the place in an attempt to catch the “real” ghost. After spending the night outside in the rain, Bugs and Daffy wake to Sam coming out of the house claiming that he caught the ghost and put it in a jar before being told by Bugs and Daffy that he has to leave. Sam admits he’s been a terrible house guest and cries as he starts walking home. Bugs determines it would be heartless to make Sam leave and tells him he can stay, but before he can come back, the sun comes out and restores his power. Sam is quick to declare that he doesn’t need anyone and goes back to his own home, much to his neighbors' relief. Bugs tells Daffy that letting Sam stay with them was the right thing to do and that he’d do it again if he had to. The storm promptly returns, causing Sam to lose electricity once more. Before Sam can ask to stay with them again, Bugs yells to Daffy “Quick! Get inside!” breaking his promise. Later Daffy finds it funny how Sam though he caught the ghost in the jar. Bugs then asks if that was the jar Sam kept the bed bugs in, just seconds before the two start scratching themselves due the bed bugs, that have attacked them. Cast *Porky Pig appears in both, the episode and the Merrie Melody, but had no lines. *Crusher appears fighting on Sam's television, but had no lines. *Daffy was not bothered when Bugs reminded him he was to do the chores for the first 365 days of any year and Bugs the rest of the year, indicating that he didn't know how long an A.D. year was. *Yosemite Sam did not know how a ghost is typically pictured as he told Bugs who was disguised as a ghost before Sam took off the sheet that it was not the time to be fooling around with the laundry while there was a ghost in the house. He even thought Bugs' TV was the ghost. Quotes *'Sam': Thanks for breaking my fall, roomie! Daffy: No, thank you for breaking my back. *'Sam': Believe me, you wouldn't like me when I'm hungry. Daffy: I don't like you now. *'Svetlana': I am here to meet Sam. My new husband. Sam: Svetlana!? Uhh... you don't look like your picture. Svetlana: (holds up a picture) You don't look like your picture either. Sam: Uhh... that was before the beard....Here, uh, let me show you to your room. *'Sam': Try one, try one, try one. It tastes like real cheese! Okay, then more for me! (eats one nacho then burps loudly) *'Bugs': (ghostly voice) Ooooh! Sam: Bugs, this is no time to play in the laundry! There's a ghost in our house! *'Bugs': Daffy it's your greatest skill. Repelling People. Use it. Daffy: Well, he's not gonna leave if he likes being here. We have to make it so unpleasant that he wants to move out. Bugs: But how? Daffy: We have to fill our home with unpleasant fighting,resentment and so much tensing that no one could stand to live here. At least that's what my parents did. Bugs: So you're saying we should stage a fake fight? Daffy: That's exactly what I'm saying. *''(Bugs and Daffy in the kitchen)'' Bugs: How many times do I have to tell you to put your dirty dishes in the dishwasher!? Daffy: Really? That's the best fake fight you can come up with? Bugs: Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot your the reigning king of fake fight land. Daffy: We wouldn't even need a fake fight if you didn't get us into this mess!'' (Bugs and Daffy's fake fight turned to a real fight)'' Bugs: Well, some of this is your fault too. Daffy: Me? What did I do? Bugs: I specifically heard you pray for rain two days ago. Daffy: WHAT?! Bugs: Don't play dum with me. I heard you complaining about the dry air was exacerbating your exzima. Daffy: First of all it's not exzima it's psoriasis, which is a much less serious skin condition. And second of all, a man's prayer is his own business and you shouldn't eavesdropping. Sam: Break it up, break it up. Whoa. You can't be fighting. He means the world to you. (Points at Bugs) And you know that. And he means the world to you. (Points at Daffy) And you know that. (Grabs Bugs and Daffy's hands) And I mean the world to both you. And we all know that. It is so clear that you need me here to keep us all together. We're like a family now. Like brothers...or fathers...naa brothers. (Hugs Bugs and Daffy) Let's hug. I'll never ever leave. Never. Ever. Never. Never leave. Never. (Thunder claps) *'Daffy': And we lose one lousy house guest in three...two... Sam: What in tarnation is-ah going on here? Daffy: One. *'Sam': Is that karaoke? (sings I Will Be the Flame) *'Bugs': Feel free to use the coasters! *'Daffy': You idiot! We told you that so you would leave! *'Bugs': Gee, why don't you just move in? Gallery Image:Bugs Sunbathes and Daffy Mowing the Lawn in the Backyard.png|Bugs sun-bathes while Daffy mows the lawn. Image:Episode41.png|Bugs asking Yosemite Sam what's up. Image:Episode42.png|Yosemite Sam yells at Bugs, saying none of his business. Image:Episode43.png|Daffy laughs at Bugs, after Sam insults him. Image:Episode44.png|Daffy then gets called a beak-face by Yosemite Sam. Image:Episode45.png|Yosemite Sam says that he needs no friends. Image:Episode46.png|Yosemite Sam discusses his solar panels. Image:Episode47.png|Yosemite Sam about to cut off the phone wire. Image:Episode48.png|Yosemite Sam's phone falls. Image:Elmer Fudd the Weatherman.png|Bugs and Daffy watch Elmer on the weather channel. Image:Snapshot20110726111833.png|Elmer Fudd talks about the weather on Bugs and Daffy's television. Snapshot20110726111727.png|Crusher wrestling on Sam's television. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 1-600x337.jpg|Bugs asking Daffy if that's his robe. Image:Sam's Living Arrangements.png|Sam's living arrangements include tons of clutter. Image:Breaking Sam's Fall and Daffy's Back.png|Yosemite Sam lands on Daffy on the staircase. Image:Cheesy Nachos.png|"Try one!" Image:Fish Visitors Grab 2.jpg|"More for me!" Image:Fish Visitors Grab 4.jpg|Bugs tells Daffy that he was right, causing Daffy to get emotional. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 5.jpg|"No power means no hot water. I'm gonna have to use your shower." Image:Fish Visitors Grab 6.jpg|Bugs gets up at 4:30 a.m. to wake up Sam. Image:Snapshot20110731002955.png|Sam, as he is shown online. Image:Snapshot20110731003016.png|Sam says he sent Svelenta packing. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet.png|Bugs pretending to be a ghost to make Sam leave the house. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (2).png|Bugs slowly walking toward Sam and Daffy. Image:Bugs' Ghost Sheet (3).png|Yosemite Sam grabs Daffy and tells Bugs to not fool around when there's a ghost in the house. Image:Karaoke Night.png|Sam singing karaoke. Image:Sunny Day with a Rainbow.png|The rain finally stops. Image:YAHOO!!!.png|Sam cheers as the rain clears up. Image:Fish Visitors Grab 7.jpg|Henery Hawk sings Chicken Hawk with Foghorn Leghorn. Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes animated by Rough Draft Korea